Master Kaito x Butler Gakupo
by SeeWoo
Summary: this fanfiction is between Kaito and Gakupo. Kaito has feelings for his butler and needs to write a song with him. Will he be able to suppress his feelings and be able to write a good song or will he lose his butler because of the feelings he has for him?


"Gakupo, can you get me some water? Bring it to the song room." Then I heard footsteps that went to the kitchen. I'm glad to have a butler like Gakupo, he follows orders without doubt or question. "Here you go, sir Kaito-san. Shall we work on that song now?" "Yes, we should. Please sit down." Gakupo is a really good help and so polite. I can only the same for him. I can't help but feel something deep down in my heart, I can't understand why.  
I'll let those feelings slide for now. I got to focus on the song. I can't let anything distract me now, especially since I got a big concert coming up. We started to play the piano and then our hands touched. "My apologizes, Kaito-Sama" Then he quickly left the room. The way he walked, it seemed different. It was as if he was drunk. When he was completely gone, I felt a strange feeling of pain in my heart. What could this mean? No, it must be nothing.  
I decided to give my regards and talk to him. I would feel guilty if I didn't since he takes care of all the time. "Gakupo-San, are you feeling well?" Then I knocked on his door. "KAITO-SAMA! NO, NOT YET!" It was too late, I opened the door. The first thing I saw was his shirtless body. "S-s-sorry, Gakupo-San" I quickly left the room. I felt my face get hot. I soon started to walk like a drunk as well. However, before I left the room, I could've sworn that I saw him blush.  
Could this mean that we have feelings for each other? No, it couldn't be. We're both men, its unnatural. Even if it was true, what would the public think? My reputation will be ruined. I'll have to keep these feelings hidden until later. I need to work on the new song and Gakupo-San is the only who can help me.  
"Gakupo-San, if you're done changing, can you come back to the song room?" When he came in, he acted as if nothing had happened. This was good, now we can focus on the song. "You called for me, Kaito-Sama?" "Ah, yes. Would you please come here and sit down. I need your help on the song." "As you wish, Kaito-Sama." I didn't want this day to end. When I was with him, the pain in my heart started to ease.  
Before I knew it, it became midnight. I saw him asleep on top of the piano keyboard. He looked so relaxed and so handsome. This feeling, it was killing me. I needed to tell him, but now wasn't the time. I left the room to get him a blanket. Tonight felt a little chilly. After I covered him, i turned off the lights and closed the door.  
"Gakupo-San, can you buy some groceries?" There was no response, no sound of footsteps. "Gakupo-San, are you here?" The house was silent, so I left my room and went to the kitchen. He wasn't there, the only thing there was a note on the fridge. "Kaito-Sama. Sorry for not responding this morning. When I went to make breakfast, I saw the fridge was empty. So I decided to go grocery shopping and thank you for the blanket last night." I couldn't help but smile after reading this. He knew me so well. He was always one step ahead of me. I don't know how I'm going to tell him. I couldn't tell anyone, he was the only person I trusted. My emotions started to eat my very soul all over again.  
I went to my room to get some more sleep, but I ended up sleeping until lunch. I went to check if he came back yet and I ended up finding him in the song room. He was revising the song we were working on.  
As we were practicing, I did something unthinkable. I CONFESSED! At first I was so embarrassed. How could this have happened?! "Gakupo-San, I like you." He looked at me with complete shock. Then there was an awkward pause. "Of course, Kaito-Sama. I enjoy having you as my mast-" "NO! GAKUPO-SAN, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! This feeling is more than that. This feeling, it's like when a man feels attracted to a woman." The shock he felt was as if he got shot. He got up and tried to walk, but he ended falling on his knees. "Gakupo-San, I understand if you feel uncomfortable and would like to quit." "No, Kaito-Sama. I'm fine. I just never thought this would happen. I-I-I" He started to blush. "you don't have to force yourself to tell me. I understand what you're trying to say." I gave him a soft smile and helped him up.  
It felt nice to know that someone I liked would like me back. It had a nice feeling to it. Never would I have though these things would happen to me, not getting rejected and liking another man. Whatever feelings I had, I'm glad it was for Gakupo-San.


End file.
